Photofilters and UV-absorbers have been employed for a number of years to protect coloring dyes from fading from exposure to light. UV-sunscreens have also been employed to protect skin from damage from exposure to sunlight. Representative references related to UV-sunscreens are:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,310 (Chaudhuri et al.) discloses a composition which includes a cationic antioxidant phenol in an amount of about 0.01-1% wt/wt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,773 (Chaudhuri et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,774 (Chaudhuri et al.); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,394 (Chaudhuri et al.) discloses non-hydrolysable, non irritating, hair, skin and textile substantive quaternary salts of p-dialkylaminobenzamides.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,403 (Gallagher et al.) discloses substantive UV-absorbing cinnamido amine cationic quaternary salts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,441 (Wang et al.) discloses a photostable UV absorbent with maximum absorption above 340 nm.
Hair is largely comprised of polypeptide chains that are held together by disulfide bonds which link adjacent polypeptide chains. The disulfide bonds are largely responsible for the mechanical strength and extensibility of hair. Exposure to sun tends to cause these disulfide bonds to break making the hair stiff and brittle in dry weather and frizzy in humid weather. Additionally, the hair also loses its color and luster in such conditions.
The essential first event in hair photo damage, as in all processes, is light absorption by the fiber. Only wavelengths above 290 nm will be consequential in natural photo damage since shorter wavelength UV light the stratosphere will effectively filter out. The most significant chromophores in proteins that absorb in the UV-B region are the amino acids, tyrosine (xcexmax 275 nm), tryptophan (xcexmax 280 nm), and the disulfide bonds (weak absorption at 290 nm). The longer wavelength UV-A and the visible light are not likely to cause damage directly since proteins do not absorb them. However, UV-A light is well known for generating free radicals; consequently damage to cholesterol and fatty acids occur.
The photodegradation of hair results in a variety of physical and chemical changes. Among the physical changes are elimination of cuticle cells, roughening of the hair surface, loss of mechanical and elastic strength, and increased porosity. Chemically, we find photooxidation of cysteine, cholesterol, and fatty acids; the decomposition of tryptophan; breakage of disulfide bonds; and bleaching of melanin and artificial hair colors can occur.
Human hair damage caused by sunlight in the UV spectrum is more severe than that resulting from all other factors such as weather, wind, atmospheric pollution, salt water, chlorinated water, perming, coloring, bleaching and improperly applied or repetitive treatments. Sunscreens used for skin are not suitable for hair because they are either not substantive or leave the hair dull and tacky. For hair protection, several approaches have been described, such as the deposition of photofilters on the hair surface, and the use of antioxidants or free radical scavengers.
Recently, sunscreens also have been added to hair care products to guard against the deleterious effects of solar irradiation on the hair. Two sunscreens have been developed especially for hair, Escalol(copyright) HP 610 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,394) and Incroquat(copyright) UV-283 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,403). Unfortunately, they both suffer from inadequate photostability, meaning that they degrade in the presence of light, and they lack desired hair substantivity, meaning that they can not be effectively applied and retained on hair.
The ideal sunscreen formulation for hair should be nontoxic and non-irritating to the skin tissue and be capable of convenient application in a uniform and continuous film. The product should be chemically and physically stable so as to provide an acceptable shelf life upon storage. It is particularly desirable that the preparation should retain its protective effect over a prolonged period after application. The product must be substantive to hair or skin so that it does not get washed-off quickly. Thus, the active agent when present on the hair or skin must be resistant to chemical and/or photodegradation and be substantive.
Techniques for stabilizing UV absorbent compositions are known. Representative disclosures in this area include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,567,418, 5,538,716, 5,951,968 and 5,670,140.
Antioxidants are believed to function by providing protection from free-radical damage. To be an effective free radical quencher, it is believed the antioxidant must be present in an adequate concentration at the site of free radical generation. Since antioxidants are used in low concentrations and typically lack functionality to become substantive to hair or skin, they may not be available at the site of generation, thereby reducing the desired protection. Many existing antioxidants can also act as pro-oxidants instead of antioxidants in presence of iron and copper (see a review on Transition Metal-Induced Oxidation by Chaudhuri and Pucceti, Cosm and Toil, July issue, 2002). Based on these beliefs, it is desirable to provide the antioxidant (having no pro-oxidation activity induced my transition metals) and photostable sunscreen functionality in a single molecule, which is substantive to hair, skin or other substrates to enhance the effectiveness of the antioxidant properties.
There is provided by the present invention compounds with sunscreen activity, i.e. they are chromophoric within the ultra violet radiation range of from 290-400 nm and they also exhibit antioxidant properties. The sunscreen formulations of this invention preferably offer protection from UV radiation with wavelengths of about 290 nm to 400 nm and preferably from wavelengths in the range of about 290-370 nm.
The compounds of the invention herein are represented by the general Formula I 
In Formula I, each R is independently linear or branched C, to C8 alkyl, or linear or branched C1 to C8 alkoxy; or one R is H and the other R is linear or branched C1 to C8 alkyl, or linear or branched C1 to C8 alkoxy.
R1 is selected from the group consisting of COCH3, CO2R5, CONH2, CONH(R6)2, CN, COX(CH2)n-Nxe2x80x94(R2)(R4)(R3), and the quaternized salt form of the formula COX(CH2)n-Nxe2x80x94(R2)(R4)(R3)+Yxe2x88x92;
X is O or NH;
n is an integer of 1 to 5;
Y is an anion;
R2, R3 and R4 are independently linear or branched C1 to C20 alkyl; and
R5 and R6 are independently hydrogen or linear or branched C1-C20 alkyl.
Preferred compounds of Formula I for hair and other substrate protection are illustrated by Formula II 
In Formula II, R1 is as defined for Formula I but is preferably COCH3 or CONH(CH2)3N+(CH3)2(CH2CH3) CH3CH2OSOxe2x88x923; and X is O or NH.
Concerning Formulae I and II, the integer n is preferably 2 to 3; and the anion Y is preferably Cl, Br, alkyl sulfate, alkyl sulfonate, or p-tolyl sulfonate. R2, R3 and R4 of formulae I and II are preferably independently linear or branched C1 to C8. R5 and R6 are preferably C1 to C8 alkyl.
The invention is also directed to a hair care formulation containing the compound of the invention. The compound is typically used as a protective and conditioning ingredient in the hair care formulation against UV-A rays, UV-B rays, or both against UV-A and UV-B rays. The formulation can contain a single compound of formula I or a mixture of compounds of formula I.
Preferably, the hair care formulation contains a compound or a mixture of compounds of the invention which are substantive and capable of protecting hair, skin or fibers against illumination in the range of about 310 to 360 nm.
It is also preferable that the compound or a mixture of compounds of the invention be capable of stabilizing the hair care formulation against photodegradation, and be further capable of providing an antioxidant property to the formulation.
In another aspect, the invention is directed to a mixture containing at least one compound of the invention and at least one other sunscreen agent. Advantageously, the other sunscreen agent is a sunscreen agent not of Formula I, and the compound of the invention is capable of stabilizing the additional sunscreen agent against photodegradation, or is capable of providing an antioxidant property to the mixture.
In yet another aspect, the invention is also directed to a method of protecting a substrate or an article from UV radiation by applying a compound or mixture of compounds of this invention to the substrate or the article.
Advantageously, the substrate protected from UV radiation is hair. Alternatively, the substrate protected from UV radiation is a polymer, textile fabric, leather or paint. Alternatively, the compound can be used with a hairpiece made of natural or synthetic hair to protect the hairpiece from U.V. degradation.
When the substrate is hair, an amount of the compound sufficient to improve the photostability of the hair care formulation is preferably added, and advantageously, in an amount sufficient to improve the antioxidant activity.
The compounds of this invention can also be used for improving the photostability of a U.V. absorbing composition by adding an effective amount of the compound. Likewise, the antioxidant activity of a composition can be improved by adding an effective amount of a compound of this invention with antioxidant activity. The composition can have one or more compounds of the invention and additional sunscreen agents which are not of the invention.
The sunscreen formulations may contain dispersing agents, emulsifiers or thickening agents to assist in applying a uniform layer of the active compounds. Suitable dispersing agents for the sunscreen formulations include those useful for dispersing organic or inorganic sunscreen agents in either a water phase, oil phase, or part of an emulsion, including, for example, chitosan.
Emulsifiers may be used in the sunscreen formulations to disperse one or more of the compounds or other components of the sunscreen formulation. Suitable emulsifiers include conventional agents such as, for example, glycerol stearate, stearyl alcohol, cetyl alcohol, dimethicone copolyol phosphate, hexadecyl-D-glucoside, octadecyl-D-glucoside, etc.
Thickening agents may be used to increase the viscosity of the sunscreen formulations. Suitable thickening agents include carbomers, acrylate/acrylonitrile copolymers, xanthan gum and combinations of these. The carbomer thickeners include the crosslinked CARBOPOL(copyright) acrylic polymers from B. F. Goodrich. The amount of thickener within the sunscreen formulation, on a solids basis without water, may range from about 0.001 to about 5%, preferably from 0.01 to about 1% and optimally from about 0.1 to about 0.5% by weight.
Minor optional adjunct ingredients for the sunscreen formulations to be applied to skin or hair may include preservatives, waterproofing agents, fragrances, anti-foam agents, plant extracts (Aloe vera, witch hazel, cucumber, etc) opacifiers, skin conditioning agents and colorants, each in amounts effective to accomplish their respective functions.
The sunscreen formulations may optionally contain an ingredient which enhances the waterproof properties such as, compounds that form a polymeric film, such as dimethicone copolyol phosphate, diisostearoyl trimethyolpropane siloxysilicate, chitosan, dimethicone, polyethylene, polyvinylpyrrolidone (PVP), polyvinylpyrrolidone/vinylacetate, PVP/Eicosene copolymer and adipic acids/diethylene glycol/glycerine crosspolymer etc. Waterproofing agents may be present at levels of from about 0.01 to about 10% by weight.
The sunscreen formulations may optionally contain one or more inorganic sunscreen agents as discussed above including micro fine surface treated titanium dioxide and micro fine untreated and surface treated zinc oxide. Titanium dioxide in the sunscreen compositions preferably has a mean primary particle size of between 5 and 150 nm and preferably from 10 to 100 nm. Titanium oxide may have anatase, rutile or amorphous structure. The zinc oxide in the sunscreen compositions preferably has a mean primary particle size of between 5 nm and 150 nm, preferably between 10 nm and 100 nm. Examples of modified titanium dioxide compositions include (but not limited to only one supplier):
Eusolex(copyright) T-45D (surface treated with alumina and simethicone, 45% dispersion in isononoyl isononoate);
Eusolex(copyright) T-Aqua, (surface treated with aluminum hydroxide, 25% dispersion in water);
Eusolex(copyright) TS (surface treated with aluminum stearate) and
Eusolex(copyright) T-2000 and Eusolex(copyright) T-ECO (surface treated with alumina and simethicone), all available from MERCK KGaA.
The sunscreen formulation may also contain one or more additional monomeric organic chromophoric compounds. These can either be UV-A, UV-B or broad band filters. Examples of suitable UV-A sunscreens include benzophenone derivatives, menthyl anthranilate, butyl methoxydibenzoyl methane and benzylidene-dioxoimidazoline derivatives. Examples of suitable UV-B sunscreens include cinnamate derivatives, salicylate derivatives, para-aminobenzoic acid derivatives, camphor derivatives, phenylbenzimidazole derivatives and diphenylacrylate derivatives. Examples of suitable broad-band sunscreen include benzotriazole derivatives and triazine derivatives such as anisotriazone. Others include ethylhexyltriazone and diethylhexylbutamidotriazone.
Particularly useful organic sunscreen agents that can be introduced are Avobenzone, 2-ethylhexyl p-methoxycinnamate, 4,4xe2x80x2-t-butylmethoxydibenzoyl methane, 2 hydroxy-4-methoxybenzophenone, octyldimethyl p-aminobenzoic acid, 2,2-dihydroxy-4-methoxybenzophenone, ethyl-4-[bis(hydroxypropyl)]aminobenzoate, 2-ethylhexyl-2-cyano-3,3-diphenylacrylate, 2-ethylhexylsalicylate, glycerol p-aminobenzoate, 3,3,5-trimethylcyclohexylsalicylate, methylanthranilate, p-dimethylaminobenzoic acid, 2-ethylhexyl p-dimethylaminobenzoate, 2-phenylbenzimidazole-5-5-sulfonic acid, 2-(p-dimethylamino phenyl-5-sulfoniobenzoxazoic acid and mixtures thereof.
Examples of useful commercially available organic sunscreen agents that can be introduced include 2-phenylbenzimidazole-5-sulphonic acid, 2-(4-methylbenzylidene)-camphor, 4-isopropyldibenzoyl methane all of the Eusolex(trademark) series sold by EM Industries and Merck KGaA, Darmstadt, Germany.
Although not preferred, the sunscreen formulation may contain an additional antioxidant. Examples of suitable antioxidants which provide stability include p-hydroxybenzoic acid and its derivatives (ethylisobutyl, glyceryl esters of p-hydroxybenzoic acid); cumarin derivatives; flavones; hydroxy or methoxy substituted benzophenones; uric or tannic acid and its derivatives; hydroquinones.
In addition to providing sunscreen activity at levels which provide U.V. absorption, the compounds of Formula I can be introduced into a hair care formulation at levels which provide antioxidant activity. It has been found that to provide antioxidant functionality, the phenyl group of the compounds of formula I should have a substituent pattern of xe2x80x9c3,5-alkoxy, 4-hydroxy.xe2x80x9d Compounds of formula I and II also have a moiety which provides UV absorbing functionality, (chromophoric in the UV range).
Additionally, the following compounds can be obtained: 
The compounds of Formulae I-IV can be obtained by condensation of a corresponding 3,5-dialkoxy, 4-hydroxy benzaldehyde of the following formula: 
wherein R=linear or branched C1-C8 alkyl or linear or branched C1-C8 alkoxy or one R is H and the other R is linear or branched C1 to C8 alkyl, or linear or branched C1 to C8 alkoxy, with a compound that provides a terminal tertiary amine. An example of a compound that provides a terminal tertiary amine is a compound of the formula: R1xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C(O)X (CH2)nxe2x80x94N(R2)(R3) wherein R1-R3 and X are as defined above for formula I. The tertiary amine is then quarternized with a salt of the formula (R4)Y, wherein R4 is as defined above for formula I. An example of a suitable salt is diethylsulfate (CH3CH2)2SO4.
The corresponding benzaldehyde can be obtained commercially or prepared from 3,4,5-trimethoxybenzaldehyde through selective monodemethylation at the 4-position. This technique leads to syringaldehyde. Alternately, syringaldehyde or other substituted aldehydes can be prepared from 3-bromo-4-hydroxy-5-methoxybenzaldehyde (5-Bromo vanillin) by replacing the bromo atom with methoxy (or alkoxy) using the appropriate alcohol.
Although not wishing to be bound by any specific theory, it is believed that a representative Reaction I resulting in a compound of formula I proceeds in a manner such as this: 
Wherein xe2x80x9cR7xe2x80x9d is C1-C20 linear or branched alkyl, such as ethyl, iso-amyl and ethylhexyl, and R1 is as defined above for formula I.
Similarly, a compound of Formula I has been synthesized from the following representative Reaction II, wherein the condensation step is followed by a quaternization step.
The tertiary amine can be quaternized with diethylsulfate, p-toluene sulfonate or other salts such as C12H25 mesylate, 
wherein R is as defined above for formula I such as methoxy and t-butyl and R7 is as defined above for Representative Reaction I. An example of a quaternization reaction which provides a compound of formula IV is illustrated below.
The entire disclosure of all applications, patents and publications, cited above are hereby incorporated by reference.